


Chapstick Seduction

by RogueTiger



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTiger/pseuds/RogueTiger
Summary: Waverly gets a voicemail off Wynonna warning her not to touch the chapstick as there is a spell on it that acts like an aphrodisiac.Unfortunately it's too late.Just a bit of light smut set before Nicole and Waverly get together.





	Chapstick Seduction

“Hey, baby girl.  Whatever you do, don’t get any of that chapstick on you.  Yeah, turns out that fucking witch put a spell on it.  A… well… it’s kind of an… ohhh… aphrodisiac.  Oh god!  Dolls!”

Waverly blinked at her phone in shock as she listed to her sister’s voicemail.  A voicemail that had started out strong and then quickly broken down into words muttered between throaty moans and groans.  Waverly wasn’t quite sure what bothered her the most though, hearing sounds like those from Wynonna or that in her hand, it’s top off and contents spread across her lips… was the chapstick she had ‘borrowed’ from the SUV on the way back from their visit to the witch.

“Oh, fudgenuggets!  Seriously?  An aphrodisiac?  Who in the hell does something like that?  Okay, just need to stay the hell away from everyone… no problem,” she moaned as she looked around the police station before darting into the B.B.D. Offices and slamming the door behind her.

“Okay!  You’ve got this, Waverly.  Just stay away from everyone!  Oh god, how long do the effects last?”  Thinking back she tried to remember when she had seen Wynonna use it.  Did she have time to make it to her jeep and get home or was it too late already?  Oh god, what would happen if she tried and ran into someone she didn’t like and got over taken by lust?  Even if she hadn’t dumped Champ the thought of someone like that happening when they were together would have filled her with horror.

A shadow passed by the door… a very familiar tall French braided shadow.  Just the sight had a familiar fluttering of interest rising up, her breath hitching as she thought about that dimpled smile and cocky way the redheaded officer had of hooking her fingers into the front of her utility belt.

Biting her lip, Waverly edged closer to the office window and eased the blind aside so she would watch Nicole walking over to her desk.  “Haught indeed,” she purred as Nicole bent over to pick up a piece of paper that had fluttered from a file she was carrying.

Nicole had been driving her senses spiralling out of control in a direction Waverly had never even imagined from the moment she had walked into Shorty’s all cocky and sure of herself as she had given her a hot look and stated that if she saw something she wanted she didn’t like to wait.

Waverly groaned as Nicole’s long fingers dipped beneath the open collar of her uniform shirt and started rubbing at her neck.  Seriously, even if it did highlight just how long and delicate her neck was, wasn’t that many buttons undone against uniform regulations?  And since when did those ridiculously boxy khaki pants start looking so sexy as they did stretched across her hips and ass?

Breathing hard, Waverly darted out of sight and fanned herself furiously as she held back another moan behind her hand as Nicole glanced up, wide brown eyes moving in her direction with a frown of confusion puckering her brow.

Sitting down, Waverly tried to take her mind off her predicament but it wasn’t easy with the object or her frustrations sitting so close.  The sight of her was always a temptation but with the spelled chapstick working on her she felt freed from restraint and very, very, horny.

Waverly sat up straighter as Nicole stood up and started walking closer.  For one moment she thought she might get some respite from the thoughts running through her head if Nicole left the station but… her shadow stopped right outside the door and her hand raised to knock.

“Oh god!”

“Hey, Waves.  Are you okay?  Look, I-”

Grabbing her by the collar, Waverly dragged Nicole into the office and slammed their mouths together in a deep, searching kiss.  Not giving the redhead a chance to protest, Waverly pressed herself closer, clasping a hand around the back of Nicole’s neck as she deepened their kiss.  Hands fluttered at her waist then dragged her closer.

Needing no further invitation than that, Waverly kept kissing and pulled Nicole into the other room where there were workout mats on the ground.  Tripping her up, Waverly pounced, pulling at Nicole’s clothing and hair, desperate to get at any part of her she could.

“Waves!  Waverly, wait.”

Waverly bit at Nicole’s neck, eliciting a moan even as the Officer held her hips in check as they surged forwards.

“Waves…”

“I can’t help it, Nicole.  There was a chapstick and a spell.  I’ll explain later.”  Latching on to the front of Nicole’s shirt, Waverly ripped it open and licked at the exposed skin.

“Shit!  Wait!”

Waverly growled as Nicole held her back even though she was breathing just as hard as she was.

“I have no idea what you mean by a spell but… I found this outside.”

Waverly blinked and sat back across Nicole’s thighs as the Officer held up an evidence bag with a chapstick inside.

“Oh…”  Waverly blinked down and the confused redhead under her.  “Then, that wasn’t… but that means…”

“What?”  Nicole asked nervously as the heated look returned to Waverly’s hazel eyes.

“That means it wasn’t a spell and I really do want you, Nicole.”  Taking advantage of Nicole’s confusion, Waverly closed the gap between them again.


End file.
